dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Commander Red (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 4 Commander Red collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dragon Ball Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu *Release date: 1980's In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in a tan color base. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a tan color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Commander Red appears once in this miniature set in a tan base. The mini rubber figurine comes with both arms behind his back as he is seen in a bent-over position. Pieces included in this set are Android 8, General White, Nam, Ninja Murasaki, Commander Red, General Blue, Pirate Robot, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Master Roshi, Master Roshi pumped-up, Emperor Pilaf, Buyon, Major Metallitron, Colonel Silver, Goku (Kamehameha), Goku with Power Pole, Jackie Chun, Great Ape Goku, and the Kickboxer. *Dragon Ball Mini Figure Selection series 2 *Release date: 2003 The Mini Figure Selection series volume 2 was released in September 2003 and has included a repertoire of characters from the Dragon Ball series in a nice bronze color highlight. Included in this set is a miniature double-pack of Staff Officer (Adjutant) Black and Commander Red. Red is seen sitting on his chair as Black stands tall beside him. Red’s hands are rested on the armrests and he’s wearing a vicious smile. Black’s expression is that of complete annoyance and anger as he waits to see what is to come of the Dragon Ball hunt. Both miniature figurines are well-crafted and have a distinct bronze coloring scheme, matching the rest of the Mini Figure Selection series set. Banpresto *DWC Dragonball series *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC series includes Commander Red as collectible number DB039 in the miniature series and was released in August, 2009. The figure comes with both hands placed in his pockets and his legs in unison. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with the character image in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. The Red figurine stands at 6.5 cm. Others included in this same set are Sergeant-Major Purple Ninja Murasaki, Staff Officer Black, Buyon, Major Metallitron, Suno, Kid Goku with winter clothing, and Android 8. Plex *Dragon Ball Anime Heroes series Part 1 *Release date: 2007 Plex has released an assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. Released in March 2007, this assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” Part 1 has a wide variety of characters, including Commander Red. This Red mini figure comes with a basic stance, with one hand in his pocket as the other holds a cigar. Both his legs are spread out as he holds an expression of vicious joy across his face. The mini figurines in this set go for a rather adorable and cute look and stand at about 4.5 cm (1.7 inches) as well as coming with an orange base to stand on. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise